


between a whisper and the words 'i love you'

by warsfeil



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Orgy, Vampirism, intercrural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 14:38:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12110898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warsfeil/pseuds/warsfeil
Summary: Knights post-Live orgy, in which Tsukasa is in dangerously over his head and loving it."Tsukasa makes it about six steps into the backstage area before his arms are suddenly full. Leo flings his body at Tsukasa, worming his way into Tsukasa’s grasp and chirpingI love you, Su~o, I love you!"





	between a whisper and the words 'i love you'

Tsukasa makes it about six steps into the backstage area before his arms are suddenly full. Leo flings his body at Tsukasa, worming his way into Tsukasa’s grasp and chirping _I love you, Su~o, I love you_!

“Leader—“ is as far as Tsukasa can get before the wriggling mass that is the leader of his unit presses his face to Tsukasa’s, giving him a kiss that really only reinforces the love confession. Tsukasa’s cheeks go from “flushed” to “blazing”, because there are really only so many reactions he can possibly have to Leo’s tongue shoving its way into Tsukasa’s mouth.

“Ou-sama, you’re gonna scare him off,” Ritsu drawls, and suddenly _he’s_ in Tsukasa’s space, too, slinging his arms over Tsukasa’s shoulder and resting his head so close to Tsukasa’s that the sensation of warm breath tickles across Tsukasa’s ear.

Leo pulls away, eyes bright and lips wet, and Tsukasa thinks it might be the most lewd thing he’s ever seen outside of a magazine.

“Am I? I just wanted to kiss you, that’s all! Wahaha, it’s fine, it’s fine!”

Tsukasa thinks it isn’t fine, but he’s starting to grow unconvinced. Parts of him definitely think it’s more fine than others, and he isn’t quite ready for his body to wage war with itself when he has two members of his unit draped possessively on him.

“He’s just like this,” Izumi says, even as he shrugs off his jacket and folds it over his arm. “Just ignore him if it bothers you.”

“Se-na, Se-na!” Leo is gone before Tsukasa even properly registers it, flinging himself into Izumi’s arms like a small ginger-colored tornado. Leo’s leaning up to press his lips against Izumi, and Izumi is kissing him back, even as he rolls his eyes, and Tsukasa has never been more alarmed or confusingly turned on in his entire life.

“I’m not complaining, but we should at least make it to the dressing room, hm?” Arashi says, his voice a light hum as he leans down to run fingers through his bangs. There’s no reason to bother when he already looks perfect, but Arashi’s habitual narcissism is the least of Tsukasa’s worries right now. He can only split his focus in so many directions.

“Se-na, take me into the dressing room,” Leo commands, every bit the king that they all tell him he is as he pulls back to look at Izumi triumphantly. Izumi licks his lips, then pulls away.

“Take yourself,” he says, moving towards the dressing room and starting to remove his undershirt at the same time.

“Se- _na_! I love you, don’t ignore me! Don’t be _mean_!”

“There, there, ou-sama.” Arashi turns away from the mirror and opens his arms for Leo, who wastes absolutely no time in leaping bodily into them. “I’ll take you in if Izumi-chan is being too tsundere.”

Leo’s breath is still quick from the exertion of their performance, but he buries his face into Arashi’s neck anyway. Tsukasa thinks he’s just breathing there for a moment before there’s a tell-tale wet noise as Arashi carries Leo, casual in his strength as he walks after Izumi.

“Suu-chan’s cheeks are as red as his hair,” Ritsu murmurs, and the noise that Tsukasa makes when he feels fangs graze across his earlobe is, maybe, a little undignified. “Mmm, do you want to join them?”

Tsukasa is many things – talented, hard-working, competent – but he isn’t _stupid_ , and he knows exactly what kind of an offer that is. He doesn’t think anyone would hold it against him if he left and went home, instead, but in the end, Tsukasa is just as much of a hormonal teenager as the rest of his unit, and the taste of Leo is still in his mouth. It would take someone with far more resolve than he has to try and decline an offer like this.

Besides, it’ll probably help foster more unit familiarity – right? He can come up with all sorts of excuses to justify this to himself, later, when his thinking isn’t interrupted by the feeling of sharp fangs at the side of his throat.

“Well – someone has to keep an eye on Leader!” Tsukasa says. It takes quite a bit of strength to move forward and out of Ritsu’s reach, but it’s all emotional strength. Ritsu seems disinclined to keep ahold of his prey when Tsukasa is just going to corner himself further in the dressing room, and Tsukasa moves with easy, deliberate strides, and – oh.

“Did you start without us? That’s mean,” Ritsu says, slinking over to where Arashi is sitting. “Natchan, you have to make it up to me~”

_Starting without them_ is certainly _a_ word for what appears to be happening. The three members of Knights that preceded Tsukasa’s entrance have all lost their shirts, and Izumi’s pants are already down around his knees, Leo’s hair out of its tie and spilling over his shoulders as he works his mouth over Izumi’s cock.

“Fuck,” Izumi says, bluntly, fingers going to twine into that hair.

Tsukasa is torn, because on one hand, he wants to keep watching the way Leo licks up and down Izumi’s cock, the way he practically purrs when Izumi wraps Leo’s hair around his hand to pull him down closer. On the other hand, Ritsu is climbing into Arashi’s lap, nuzzling under his chin and tilting their hips together in a way that manages to be just as lewd as everything else, even through the several layers of clothing they still have on.

“Suu~chan.” Ritsu’s sing-song call makes the decision for him, and Tsukasa finds himself strangely unable to resist when Ritsu beckons for him. It’s shockingly easy to fit next to Ritsu, and Arashi is gentle when he wraps an arm around Tsukasa, strong and warm.

Tsukasa has never tried to kiss two people at once before. He hasn’t even had that much experience kissing one person at a time, actually, so it’s an entirely new experience to have both Arashi and Ritsu’s lips on his at the same time. Arashi’s kisses are sweet and slow, and whenever he’s the one guiding it Ritsu turns his attentions to Tsukasa’s neck, pushing the fabric of his jacket aside to leave symbols of his attention on Tsukasa’s skin. Ritsu bites when he’s bored of that; nips at Tsukasa’s neck and Arashi’s lips until there’s blood on his mouth and Tsukasa isn’t quite sure who it’s coming from. Both of them, maybe. Is that a biohazard?

“You should take off your shirt,” Ritsu breathes. The blood on his lips matches his red eyes, and Tsukasa thinks he understands a little better now why girls go so crazy for him. This is a Ritsu that’s still alive from a performance, that’s energized from dusk falling, and Tsukasa could easily see him managing to seduce anyone he wanted to.

Which, apparently, is Tsukasa, right now.

“You too,” Tsukasa says, the demand easy. He might not be the king, but he can still command people – even if they’re his senpai.

Ritsu grins, tongue flashing out to lick the blood off his lips, and divests himself of half his clothing so quickly Tsukasa’s still taking off his first layer.

“Too slow,” Ritsu says, and his hands knock Tsukasa’s away to start undressing Tsukasa rather forcibly.

“Ritsu-senpai—” Tsukasa starts to object, but Arashi leans back in, traces his fingers under Tsukasa’s chin and redirects his protests into a kiss.

Tsukasa is suddenly very aware that he doesn’t know what to do with his hands. Arashi is kissing him, sweet and hot, and that alone is enough to fry every synapse in Tsukasa’s head, but then there’s Ritsu’s cool hands slipping across Tsukasa’s chest, shoving his clothing off and brushing across sensitive skin.

“Arms up,” Ritsu says, punctuating his words with a nip at Arashi’s chin. Arashi pulls back and gives Ritsu a look that’s reminiscent of a wounded kitten, kiss-swollen lips arranged in a careful pout.

“Be careful, a girl’s face is one of her most important assets,” Arashi chides. Ritsu ignores him, dragging Tsukasa’s clothing off his upper half and then leaning in to seal his lips over one of Tsukasa’s nipples.

Tsukasa can’t help it. He squeaks, undignified and childish, fingers immediately going to dig into Ritsu’s bare shoulder. He’s mindful of his nails, even though he knows Ritsu wouldn’t be, if the scenario were switched.

“That was a cute noise, Tsukasa-chan,” Arashi says, and his voice is so fond and indulgent that Tsukasa has a hard time being as embarrassed as he should be.

“It wasn’t—“ Tsukasa starts, but his fingers are shaking because Ritsu is moving his mouth lower, raising a series of red marks along Tsukasa’s stomach.

“Suu-chan is really cute,” Ritsu agrees. He reaches up and presses his palm against Tsukasa’s cock, still hard in his pants, and Tsukasa can’t help but jerk backwards with a yelp.

“Hey,” Izumi says, and his tone is a little more breathy than usual. His cheeks are flushed, and Leo’s head is working like a human censor bar. Tsukasa didn’t know that real people could actually swallow a cock down that far, and he really, strongly considers the idea that Leo might not be human. “You should turn around so I can see you.”

“Yeah,” Ritsu agrees, hands going to the fly of his pants. “You want a show, huh? Even though you started first and you’re hogging ou-sama all to yourself…”

Leo makes a noise that’s half-hum and half-moan, and Tsukasa watches as Izumi’s eyes slide half-closed, hips jerking with barely restrained motion.

“If you want him,” Izumi says, “then come take him. Naru-kun – shit, show off some, it’s been ages.” Izumi’s voice is fragmented, catching every third syllable as Leo’s head bobs on his cock. Tsukasa can’t help but watch, eyes rooted to the spot, and he’s so focused on it that he doesn’t realize Arashi is moving until there are arms coming back around him to pull him solidly into Arashi’s lap.

Ritsu shoves his pants off in a swift motion, moving over to Leo and starting to drag his pants off, too. Tsukasa finds it easy to forget how strong Ritsu is until he does things like this, effortlessly lifting Leo up by the hips to completely divest him of all clothing. Leo, for his part, submits to this graciously, shifting his hold on Izumi’s thighs and managing to keep Izumi’s cock in his mouth.

Tsukasa can feel Arashi’s cock underneath him, hard and hot and a little bigger than he had expected. It isn’t like he hadn’t seen flashes of his unit mates naked before, but feeling it pressing against him is an entirely different matter. It isn’t like Tsukasa has never thought about sex, but he hadn’t ever thought he’d find himself caught in a post-performance orgy with the entirety of his unit.

He isn’t complaining, either, of course.

“Do you want to watch?” Arashi asks, and his voice is quietly playful, dragging his fingers across the bare skin above Tsukasa’s hip.

Tsukasa shivers, the light touch doing just as much to him as the feeling of Ritsu’s teeth had earlier. “Yes,” he manages, because watching feels like a very good way to try and get a grip on how to do things. He’s the newest member of Knights and, from the looks of things, certainly the most inexperienced in casual sex, but that doesn’t mean he isn’t still eager to learn.

Arashi’s hand moves to trace circles across Tsukasa’s stomach, and Tsukasa leans back against him. Arashi is warm and strong, and the feel of his cock really isn’t doing anything to deter Tsukasa from his position on Arashi’s thighs. He shifts down, pressing harder against Arashi as he focuses in on the actions of the other half of his unit. His attention feels split, and it doesn’t leave any room for thinking, but at least he isn’t worried about what to do with his hands anymore.

“Fuck,” Izumi says, hands still in Leo’s hair. The strands are a mess where they fall, but Leo doesn’t seem to mind in the slightest – his eyes are still half-lidded, even as he takes Izumi’s cock so deep in his throat that Tsukasa doesn’t know how he doesn’t choke.

“Ou-sama,” Ritsu says, sliding his hand down the cleft of Leo’s ass. “You wanna be filled from both ends?”

It’s the most over-the-top perverted thing Tsukasa has ever heard in his entire life, but it just makes Leo groan, fingers twitching where they rest on Izumi’s thigh.

“You’d better do it quick,” Izumi says, and his voice has a dark quality to it that Tsukasa has never heard before. “He’s too fucking – good at this.”

The fact that Ritsu has lube means that this whole encounter is probably a lot less spontaneous or a lot more habitual than Tsukasa is used to, but that isn’t really surprising. It’s hard to imagine anything like this happening before – when Knights was just a group that stayed together out of obligation, not a unit that really worked together – but it seems like Leo’s presence has changed their dynamic.

Tsukasa likes it better like this, rampant sexual deviancy or no.

“You’d better last, Secchan,” Ritsu shoots back, burying a finger inside of Leo without waiting. Leo’s hips twitch, and Tsukasa can see the way his cock is leaking, hard and flushed. “He looks too good like this, I’d just make Natchan replace you.”

Leo _does_ look good, on his knees and spread out, breathing coming in harsh pants and choked noises exhaled around Izumi’s cock. Izumi has never looked quite as flushed as he does now, and Tsukasa wants to commit to memory the way his skin is red all the way down his chest.

“Ou-sama, hold on—“ Izumi says, tugging Leo’s head back and off his dick. Leo makes a protesting moan, licking the taste of Izumi off his lips.

“Se-na,” he whines, and Izumi shudders.

“Hold on,” Izumi says, keeping his hand fisted in Leo’s hair to keep his head back. Leo moves his hand up, instead, dragging his fingertips along Izumi’s cock until they come away sticky.

“Haa, you really want it bad, don’t you?” Ritsu says, doing something with his fingers that elicits a long, drawn out moan from Leo. His whole body jerks, back bending, and he presses his head further against Izumi’s hand until the grip on his hair looks painful.

“Rittsu, Rittsu,” Leo says, just a repetition of the name, over and over, a plea that doesn’t even need language.

Ritsu responds by lining up and sinking deep into Leo’s ass, and the moan that Leo gives is almost lost under the way Tsukasa inhales so sharply he feels like his lungs might explode, the way Ritsu hisses, the way Izumi shoves his cock back into Leo’s mouth without wasting a second.

Arashi’s hand slips down inside Tsukasa’s pants, sliding down through the outcrop of hair, and Tsukasa lets his head fall back onto Arashi’s shoulder.

“Did you like watching ou-sama more,” Arashi asks, as gentle as ever when Tsukasa can’t help but buck up into his hand, “or were you imagining you were Ritsu-chan?”

Tsukasa opens his mouth to reply and knows he won’t be able to manage it in the voice that he wants to use, so he swallows, instead. He licks his lip and shoves his pants down an inch – an invitation he’s not quite confident to make all the way, but the clearest he can make.

“What’s it like to be inside someone like that?” Tsukasa asks, because he feels like confessing that he wants to feel Leo’s skin under his hands and that hot heat wrapped around his dick is a little cruder than he can let himself be. He rocks back against Arashi, instead, against the feel of his dick and the weight of his hand.

“Oh, Tsukasa-chan,” Arashi says, taking the invitation and shoving Tsukasa’s pants down far enough that he can wrap his hand around Tsukasa’s dick properly. “It’s one of those things you have to feel yourself, you know?”

“Mmm,” Tsukasa agrees, letting himself rut up into Arashi’s fingers. It’s – odd, to have someone else doing this, touching him like this; there isn’t any of the certainty or familiarity like there is when he does it to himself. He isn’t having to jerk himself off to glossy magazines, he’s got someone else’s hand wrapped firmly around him and a real-life porn scenario playing out in front of him.

It’s hard to think about moving, when Arashi’s hand is on him, so he doesn’t. He watches with sharp eyes as Ritsu buries himself deep into Leo’s ass and Leo moves forward, caught between Ritsu and Izumi and looking like he loves it. Leo moves forward until his nose is pressed against Izumi, and Izumi doesn’t manage to last longer than that – Tsukasa can see Leo swallow him down, see the muscles in Izumi’s abdomen tense as he comes with a curse.

“You should have come on his face,” Ritsu says. “I bet he’d like that.”

Leo just responds with a noise, high and laughing, and presses his forehead into Izumi’s thigh.

“I’ll do it next time,” Izumi says, leaning back against the dressing room table. He sounds content, but Ritsu is focused, jerking Leo’s hips back to him until Leo slips down to press his face against the floor.

Tsukasa’s pants are just getting in the way, and he doesn’t want to deal with it any longer, so he shoves them the rest of the way off. If he thought this morning that he’d wind up completely naked with all the other members of Knights – well, he didn’t think that in the slightest, but he can’t bring himself to complain right now.

“You’re getting into it,” Arashi comments easily, letting his hand curl back around Tsukasa’s dick.

“Is that okay?” Tsukasa asks, because he still feels – just a little like an outsider, just a little like this would all be happening just as easily without him.

Arashi responds by reaching his other hand out, tilting Tsukasa’s face towards him and kissing him again. It’s a fever rush that Tsukasa likes too much, and somehow having Arashi’s tongue in his mouth is even more intimate than having his hand around his cock. Every touch Arashi gives Tsukasa makes his brain shut off more and more, the commands of his body rerouting any spare power of thought he can spare.

Tsukasa is the sort who always wants to do the best. He was a precocious child, they said, he’s talented and beautiful and intelligent. Right now, exactly none of that matters. His English vocabulary or his knowledge of dance steps or how nice his voice sounds – none of that matters, compared to giving into the automatic reactions of his body.

He pulls away from Arashi’s lips, finally. He swipes his tongue over his lips when he does, and they still taste like Arashi, like high-quality lip stain that lingers in Tsukasa’s mouth just like the ghost of Arashi’s tongue.

Be brave, Tsukasa reminds himself. Don’t overthink it, don’t be embarrassed –

“Can I touch you?” Tsukasa says, a little hesitantly, and then plunges forward further, clarifying and practically tripping over his words because he is already, technically, touching Arashi. “I mean – here,” and he punctuates it by letting his hand slip down behind himself, to follow the flat lines of Arashi’s stomach all the way down to the hot, hard heat of his cock.

“Oh, Tsukasa-chan,” Arashi says, and his voice catches, breathless. It makes all the blood in Tsukasa’s body rush to his head and then back down to his dick, because the knowledge that he was the one who made Arashi sound so breathless – ahh, he wants to hear it again, he wants to hear it from everyone in Knights. “You’re so polite – if you stopped touching me I might cry.”

Tsukasa’s attention is split, some of it still on the way Ritsu is bending Leo down, pressing roughly into him with thrusts that make Leo gasp, the rest on Arashi. Izumi’s eyes flicker up to Tsukasa’s, and when they make eye contact it helps solidify, in some way, that Tsukasa is really doing this, is really naked in a room of his unit mates having a lot more sex than he thought went on behind the walls of Yumenosaki.

Really, he should have been expecting it.

He pulls his gaze back to Arashi, slipping down off his lap so he can reach up to tug Arashi’s pants down off slender hips. Arashi aids him, lifting up so they can be removed, kicking off his shoes and reaching out for Tsukasa the second they’re off.

“Here, Tsukasa-chan,” Arashi says, wrapping warm arms around Tsukasa’s waist and pulling him back down into his lap. “If you sit like this, it’ll – ah, it’ll feel good for both of us.”

Arashi’s voice cracks in the middle, and Tsukasa’s glad that he isn’t the one talking, because he thinks his own voice would have done a lot more than just _crack_ given how good it feels to kneel over Arashi and press their dicks together.

“There,” Arashi says, reaching forward to wrap his hand around his cock and Tsukasa’s. It’s easy to forget, with Arashi’s soft fingers and immaculately trimmed nails, that Arashi has big hands and is considerably more skilled at jerking off a bandmate than Tsukasa would ever have dreamed. “Mmm, does it feel good?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Tsukasa says, the English automatic when it falls from his lips. He drops his head forward, forehead leaning against Arashi’s. His hips jerk automatically, dick twitching in Arashi’s hold. Arashi holds steady; the only giveaway of how affected he is in the way his breathing catches.

Well, that and the fact that he’s harder than a microphone where he’s pressed against Tsukasa.

“You should bend him over, Natchan,” Ritsu says, and the tone in his voice makes Tsukasa’s attention jerk back over to him, neck craning. Ritsu’s stopped moving; Leo is splayed out in front of him, back against the floor, cock leaking onto his stomach, and Tsukasa thinks the only reason he hasn’t already come is because Ritsu is pinning Leo’s arms above his head.

“Rittsu, Rittsu, don’t stop, don’t— mm—“ Leo’s voice is high and carries through the room. Tsukasa hears Izumi swallow down a curse, and wholeheartedly agrees with the sentiment; Leo is pushing himself back down against Ritsu, the desperation of his movements making him that much more erotic. “I’m your king, you know, you have to listen to me—“

Ritsu rolls his hips, slow and deliberate, and Leo’s back bends at such an angle that he might lift entirely off the ground if Ritsu wasn’t holding him down. Ritsu leans down, fangs brushing across Leo’s collarbone and making the famous naked king shiver, even as red eyes look up to make steady contact with Tsukasa when one fang dips low enough to draw a bead of blood. Leo lets out a noise, jerking hard against Ritsu’s grasp, but doesn’t seem like he’s in the slightest bit of pain, if the dreamy look on his face is anything to go by.

“I wanna watch you two,” Ritsu says. His tongue darts out to lick the blood beading to the surface of Leo’s skin, and Leo hums, contented and pleased, even as he quivers underneath Ritsu.

“Tsukasa-chan isn’t ready for the kind of thing you want to see,” Arashi says, calmly. “He’s not quite like ou-sama, you know?”

“I—“ Tsukasa starts, and then breaks off, uncertainly. He was just getting the hang of things, just getting a rhythm down, and now he feels like he’s losing ground all over again. He keeps looking down and getting lost in Ritsu’s eyes, in imagining running his hands through Leo’s damp hair, and oh, he doesn’t know what he’s doing, he doesn’t know what _being like ou-sama_ entails, but he’s fairly certain it involves a cock up his ass and he isn’t sure if he’s into that sort of thing yet--

“You don’t have to fuck him,” Ritsu says, calmly, pressing his nails into the spot he’d just drawn blood from. Leo gives a stuttered gasp underneath him, half-lidded eyes as he throws his head back, and Tsukasa thinks, decisively, in English block letters, the word _masochist_. “I just wanna see him on his knees.”

Arashi hums, thoughtful and critical, and shifts his grip on their cocks. Tsukasa can’t help it when he whines – he’s so hard, he thinks he’d agree to just about anything right now if it meant Arashi would keep touching him.

“Narukami-senpai—“

“I have an idea,” Arashi says, redirecting Tsukasa’s attention back to him. “Do you trust me, Tsukasa-chan?”

Tsukasa thinks that he would die for any one of his unit mates just on principle – even his lazy ou-sama, even irritable Izumi and sleepy Ritsu – but that isn’t quite the same thing as trust, and he swallows down his initial, automatic agreement. He nods, deliberately and careful, because if he’s _too_ eager he might not be taken seriously.

“I’m glad,” Arashi says. “Don’t worry, nee-san will take care of you – but you will have to get on your knees.”

Tsukasa nods again, takes a breath and tries to stand. His legs give out almost immediately, and it’s only Arashi’s arm around him that saves him from winding up with a bruised tailbone.

“I’ve got you,” Arashi says, and his voice is low and comforting and Tsukasa just wants to wrap himself up in it. He doesn’t feel nearly as embarrassed with Arashi, with those kind eyes looking at him. He can feel Ritsu’s gaze on him, he knows Ritsu is watching as much as he knows the hitched breathing in his ears is coming from Leo, but it’s easier to focus on Arashi.

Until he hits the ground, anyway. It’s cold, and he shivers before he rolls over; his skin is so warm that the floor feels like ice. At least it’s clean, he supposes – these rooms are always cleaned after use, and suddenly Tsukasa understands why.

It’s an odd position to be in, palms pressed to the floor, leaning forward to take the weight off his knees, and Tsukasa can’t help but let out a yelp when Arashi’s hand slides back to palm at his dick. He feels like he’s unraveling. He can relate entirely to how desperate Leo sounds, because Tsukasa has never wanted to come so badly in his life.

“Hold still for ju~st a second,” Arashi says, and Tsukasa does, trying to hold still with every ounce of self-control he has not to recklessly jerk himself off with Arashi’s hand. Arashi’s other hand slides between Tsukasa’s thighs, and a second later Arashi’s cock is there, hot and sticky. “There, you can – squeeze your legs together –“

“Yeah,” Ritsu says, a breathy agreement, and Tsukasa hears how deep he sinks himself into Leo a second before Leo’s moan cascades up. “You look good like that, Suu-chan.”

Tsukasa tries to formulate a response, something indignant on the tip of his tongue about how he’s a knight, and knights should only be on their knees for their king, but does any of that apply when said king is already spread out on his back with his legs wrapped around Ritsu? The words don’t quite come, and instead Tsukasa just lets out a moan, pitching his head forward.

“No, honey,” Arashi says, words accompanied by a shallow thrust that makes Tsukasa’s thighs automatically tighten. Arashi lifts Tsukasa up off his hands, higher onto his knees, leans him back against his chest for balance. “He wants to see you, you know?”

“Ah—“ is all Tsukasa can manage. He’s used to performing, but not like _this_ , not stretched out on display when his blush is going all the way down to his chest. He doesn’t want to stop, despite the embarrassment. Ritsu’s gaze is hungry on him, and Arashi’s hand is tight on his cock, and every thrust Arashi makes feels better than it has any right to, barely anything more than the promise of friction.

Arashi splays his hand across Tsukasa’s chest, the rhythm of his hips rolling Tsukasa back and forth in helpless jerks against him. Tsukasa lets his hands drift down until he finds Arashi’s hips, holding on so tightly he worries he might leave a series of crescent moons in the skin there and too far gone to care.

Tsukasa looks down, takes in the way Ritsu is watching even as he buries himself deep into Leo, the way Leo moves back up against him, the way Leo’s eyes are half-closed. Leo turns to Tsukasa, mouth open on the noises he can’t quite seem to control, repetitions of Ritsu’s name and _please_ and wordless whines—

“Su~o,” Leo whines, and Tsukasa comes with a shout he hurriedly tries to muffle into his hand. Arashi grabs his hand away, slides his fingers through Tsukasa’s and holds him as Tsukasa jerks, spilling hard and shaking in the afterglow.

Tsukasa always thought that when people said they saw sparks when they came, it was just a metaphor. That’s clearly wrong, though, because there’s lightning behind his eyes, spilling into his fingers and toes and leaving everything electrified and tingling and shaking.

“Ah,” Tsukasa manages, slipping backwards against Arashi without any control over his limbs. Arashi is still moving, and Tsukasa clenches his thighs together, presses his cheek back against Arashi’s shoulder and breathes. Even the feeling of Arashi’s cock between his legs is almost too much, and he can’t bring himself to complain about Arashi’s sticky hand holding his hips in place, not when it only takes a few more moments for Arashi to spill over with a sharp, quiet inhale.

“Next time,” Arashi murmurs, nosing his head down to press a kiss to Tsukasa’s ear, “we’ll have to do it face to face, so I can see you.”

Even the _thought_ is overwhelming. It feels like a physical sensation, a press down on his body when he’s already so oversensitive, and his breathing skips a few beats. It isn’t very manly to nuzzle at the junction of Arashi’s throat, but he does it anyway, letting his tongue slide across sweat-slick skin.

“Mmm, Naru, come he~re,” Leo calls, still breathless from his own orgasm. His bangs are stuck to his forehead, and when he shifts to let Ritsu pull out of him, the sound is too loud in Tsukasa’s ears. He can’t look away, despite that.

“He loves to cuddle,” Arashi says, by way of explanation, letting his clean – well, clean _er_ \-- hand brush through Tsukasa’s hair, down the shell of his ear. “Can you stand?”

“I don’t think I want to try,” Tsukasa admits, but he understands that moving is the end goal here, and so he slides out of Arashi’s grasp. The floor is reassuringly cool, and it feels like heaven on his oversensitive body. Arashi lowers him until Tsukasa is all the way down, a lump of nudity and red hair on the ground, and then steps over to Leo, ever obliging of their king, who really _is_ naked.

“Suu-chan, you come here, then.”

Tsukasa looks at Ritsu, who is about two feet away. In his current state, exhausted from the performance and then from the sex he didn’t realize he would be having, he can’t imagine moving that far.

“You come _here_ , Ritsu-senpai,” Tsukasa says, and if his voice sounds a little childish and demanding, well, Ritsu can deal with it. Ritsu just had his cock shoved inside of Leo; surely he can handle not getting _everything_ he wants.

It’s night, though, which means that Ritsu’s energy levels are higher than usual, and certainly higher than Tsukasa’s are. He’s over to Tsukasa in a flash, and when Ritsu rolls Tsukasa onto his side so he can kiss him, deep and biting, Tsukasa can’t bring himself to mind.

“Suu-chan,” Ritsu whispers against his lips, hot and tinged with iron, and Tsukasa doesn’t protest the way Ritsu presses him down, stretches him up. His wrists are being pinned, and Tsukasa isn’t sure that’s exactly how he wants things to be going, but he’s still sated and warm and doesn’t feel quite like protesting.

Tsukasa doesn’t bother to try and respond with words. Speaking would involve breaking away from the kiss, and he doesn’t want that. The feeling of Ritsu’s body against his, of his tongue on Tsukasa’s lips, of the strength in his hands hat he usually keeps so well hidden … it’s like a drug, and Tsukasa is well on the way to becoming an addict.

“I’m not letting you get away with just one time,” Ritsu says, and Tsukasa almost protests when Ritsu breaks the kiss to do it, but the words go straight into his stomach. His cock isn’t quite so easily swayed, and he feels too lethargic to want to move yet, but Ritsu doesn’t seem to care.

“Hey.” Ritsu looks into Tsukasa’s eyes, keeping Tsukasa attention rooted on him and refusing to let him drift in any other direction. “Can I bite you? It’ll help.”

It feels like a promise and a threat all rolled into one. What’s Tsukasa supposed to do with that question? Ritsu and Rei being the vampire brothers – that’s practically one of the unspoken wonders of Yumenosaki, one of the things that’s acknowledged and then set aside in light of how inhuman half of the third years are.

“I,” Tsukasa starts, and breaks off, a little confused with what he should be answering. Part of him votes yes, part of him votes maybe, part of him desperately wants to be saved from this situation until he can go home and search “how to act during an orgy” on the internet.

Ritsu bares a smile, lazy and confident. He looks more like a cat than a vampire, so Tsukasa slips his wrist out of Ritsu’s grasp and twines it up into Ritsu’s hair.

“Yes,” he murmurs, English falling from his lips like a single port of familiarity to hold onto in this storm.

Ritsu’s smile widens, and then he moves quicker than Tsukasa has _ever_ seen him go before. There isn’t even time to properly process what’s happening before there are fangs sinking into the flesh of his neck. Tsukasa didn’t really think Ritsu would do it (he was holding onto the vague idea that maybe they really _were_ just pretending to be vampires), and he’s caught off guard.

Just when he thought he was getting a handle on the situation! Adding _vampires_ to the mix is grossly unfair, about as unfair as – as the _feeling_ of Ritsu’s fangs in his throat. It isn’t painful. It probably should be, but it isn’t. It feels like the electric thrill of arousal, like every nerve in his body is being rewired to feel pleasure from what should be pain.

“ _Ah_ \--“ is all Tsukasa manages, fingers digging in to scratch against Ritsu’s scalp even as his body jerks. Ritsu moves against Tsukasa, naked and hot until they’re flush together, Ritsu’s weight pinning Tsukasa down more effectively than just holding his wrists. Trying to break out of Ritsu’s hold is the farthest thing from Tsukasa’s mind, though, when his body is already rapidly getting interested again.

Tsukasa is usually the sort of boy that doesn’t need to go more than one round with himself to feel satisfied, but being with people … with his unit mates, that’s creating an entirely new set of circumstances. Adding some sort of vampire magic into the mix is just ensuring the way he moves up, bucks against Ritsu in an automatic search for friction his body hasn’t bothered to tell his brain about.

Ritsu doesn’t drink for long. It’s a good thing, because Tsukasa doesn’t have that much blood to spare, but the feeling of Ritsu’s fangs withdrawing, of his tongue lapping across the wound is almost as good a feeling as an orgasm would be. He isn’t there yet, though – not even when Ritsu pulls back, looks at Tsukasa with blood on his lips, staining them as red as his eyes.

“That’s always hot to watch,” Izumi comments, blandly. From his tone, someone who didn’t know him might think he was uninterested, or being sarcastic, but Tsukasa has been in Knights long enough to see the interest that makes his pupils dilate. He’s draped half on Arashi, too, now, joining Leo to lean against Arashi’s broad chest.

“Jesus Christ,” Tsukasa says, and his English isn’t quite perfect when his breath is coming in such hard pants, but it isn’t like anyone is going to blame him.

“See, now he’s ready to go again,” Ritsu says, rubbing against Tsukasa’s cock with his thigh even as he traces his tongue around his lips to gather the remnants of Tsukasa’s blood.

Vampires aren’t _fair_ , Tsukasa thinks, because how are any of them supposed to compete with something like _that_? Ritsu’s hand goes up, thumb tracing over the wound that’s already little more than the memory of an ache in Tsukasa’s skin.

“Naru-chan can cover it for you,” Ritsu advises, looking completely unrepentant about marking Tsukasa in the first place. He licks the sticky, half-dried blood off of his thumb like it’s some sort of treat. It might well be, for someone like him.

“Yes, I’ve had to get good at that—“ Arashi says, voice breaking off into a sharp inhale as Izumi does something Arashi can’t quite see. “Izumi- _chan_ , just because you came so quickly doesn’t mean you get to be this impatient—“

“Shut up,” Izumi advises, straddling Arashi’s lap like a man with a purpose. Leo moves away, looking moderately offended, before his eyes fall back down onto Tsukasa. He half jumps, half falls towards Tsukasa, eyes bright.

“Newbie!”

“That’s not my name.”

“Sit up,” Leo says, the order accompanied by a gentle rotation of his finger as if to demonstrate.

“Ou-sama,” Ritsu says, slowly pulling away from Tsukasa to give him the room he needs to maneuver upright.

“Yes, that’s right! I’m your king, and your king wants you to sit up,” Leo says, and Tsukasa is barely more than propped up on his elbow when Leo is abruptly kissing him again.

Tsukasa didn’t think he’d ever have the opportunity to know what the inside of Leo’s mouth tastes like, but he’s finding out now in full technicolor detail. Leo is smooth and warm and faintly _salty_ , and the idea that it might be partially from the fact that Leo was happily swallowing Izumi’s entire cock earlier makes a fresh blush come to Tsukasa’s cheeks.

“I’m not done with him,” Ritsu murmurs. He shifts his position, presses up against Leo’s back and lets his fangs drag deliberately down the skin of Leo’s shoulder blade.

Leo breaks the kiss, leaning his weight so heavily on Tsukasa that Tsukasa isn’t certain his elbow will keep holding them both up. “You can play with us both, isn’t that better? Wahaha, you should be grateful – you’re my knight, you should be the one on your knees for me!”

Ritsu opens his mouth at the same time that Tsukasa’s arm gives out, and the abrupt motion of Leo and Tsukasa falling to the ground leaves Ritsu’s mouth shutting hard on air. Ritsu’s eyes glint, and Tsukasa sees a flash of that demonic heritage in his expression when he frowns, when he leans forward, focus entirely on Leo’s back –

“Now, now,” Arashi says, lifting a wrist to Ritsu’s mouth as a well-timed distraction. Leo wiggles, getting onto his knees to place his hands on either side of Tsukasa’s shoulders and look down on him, hair falling all over his shoulders.

Ritsu bites Arashi, hard and quick, and Tsukasa isn’t sure if Ritsu is a cat, a snake, a bat, or something else entirely. Arashi doesn’t seem to mind, dragging his other hand down and pulling Ritsu closer to him. Izumi, unceremoniously ejected from the warmth of Arashi’s lap, crawls over to Leo and Tsukasa.

“I guess it’s my turn, huh?” Izumi says, reaching a hand around either side of Leo and offering them to Tsukasa to leverage his way up.

“—Your turn?” Tsukasa says, even as he grips Izumi’s hands, pulling himself up like the weight of Leo is nothing. Leo throws his arms around Tsukasa’s neck and holds on, sliding down into his lap and grinding down in a way that pulls a groan from Tsukasa’s throat. Tsukasa might be distracted, but his cock isn’t, and it’s starting to protest at being neglected for more than a minute at a go.

“He’s the only one who hasn’t kissed you,” Leo offers, informative and unhelpful all at the same time. “Indirect kisses don’t count!”

Izumi rolls his eyes, safely behind Leo where he can’t see.

“Suu-chan’s the only one who hasn’t fucked him, too,” Ritsu says, helpfully. Arashi is on his back, a faint pink trail from his wrist to his collarbone, and Tsukasa isn’t sure he’d trust someone with fangs that close to his cock, but Arashi seems at peace with it.

“Shut up,” Izumi says, and presses his face into Leo’s neck to hide the pink that automatically washes across his pale cheeks. 

“Hey, newbie,” Leo says, rolling the words out across his tongue in time with a downward roll of his hips. “Su~o. Do you want to?”

Tsukasa’s eyes flicker to Izumi for just a second. It’s just long enough to make eye contact, to hold that icy gaze for a second, and then to swallow. He looks back at Leo, who looks pleased, letting his hips roll and encouraging the way Izumi’s hands rove down his stomach.

“No,” Tsukasa says, feeling a little like he’s standing on the precipice of a decision he doesn’t fully know the ramifications of making. “I want – you.”

Izumi is beautiful; Izumi is some sort of carefully carved statue by a Renaissance master, but that isn’t what Tsukasa wants right now. Izumi was their temporary leader, but Leo is their _king_ , and Tsukasa can’t help but desperately want to know Leo, to understand him, to anticipate him and be able to serve him exactly like a knight should be able to serve his king.

Well, that usually doesn’t involve sex, he thinks, but Tsukasa is willing to make exceptions.

“Okay,” Leo says, and he darts in for another one of those quick, startling kisses, pressing it hard against Tsukasa’s lips. “Then have me.”

Tsukasa can’t quite believe his ears for a second, because surely that isn’t what Leo actually just said, but a quick glance at Izumi confirms it.

“Hey,” Izumi says, nipping at the junction of Leo’s neck. “Think you can take both of us?”

“Do that,” Ritsu calls over, before anyone else can answer, without even looking up from where his face is still pressed into Arashi’s thigh. Arashi, for his part, just waves a hand, seemingly overwhelmed and having no particular opinion about what the rest of his unit is doing when Ritsu’s tongue is working some sort of dark magic on his cock.

“Is that _possible_?” Tsukasa asks, because he can’t imagine. He’d seen how smoothly Ritsu could slide into Leo; he saw how little resistance there was, watched as Leo writhed down against him, but… two at once? Tsukasa isn’t exactly small, and he can’t help but drop his eyes down to Izumi’s dick.

“Yeah,” Izumi says. “It’s possible.”

“Sena’s done it before,” Leo says, arching his back when Izumi drags his hands along the inside of Leo’s thighs.

That’s an image that hadn’t occurred to Tsukasa before. Ever. In his entire life. It isn’t a bad one, though, and he can’t help but let his mouth fall open into an _oh_ that goes unvoiced.

“Kuma-kun, kick your lube over here,” Izumi says.

“He’s already sloppy,” Ritsu grumbles, looking extremely irritated to have to turn his attention away from Arashi for any length of time. It’s a quick swipe to lash a leg out and knock the lube towards Izumi, who catches it smoothly.

“Yeah, you made sure of that.” Izumi doesn’t waste any time – a dab on his fingers and then they disappear, sliding down and inside Leo without prelude. “Gross, you’re still sticky.”

“Nn, that’s—not gross,” Leo says, and the way his hips twitch, pressing back towards Izumi, is absolutely riveting to Tsukasa. “It’s because I love Rittsu, like I love you, and Suo, and Naru—“

Izumi twists his hand, and Leo breaks off into a groan, deep and desperate and whining.

“Let me help,” Tsukasa says, suddenly, surprising himself with how eager he sounds. That’s not very cool of him, probably, but Leo looks so good rocking down onto Izumi’s hand that Tsukasa can’t bear not to be a part of it.

Izumi looks at him, considering him over Leo’s shoulder, and then smiles. “Sure. Come on, ou-sama,” Izumi says, lifting his hand and forcing Leo up with it, higher up on his knees until his thighs are spread enough that Tsukasa can slip a hand straight between them to feel the warm slick.

“Press in,” Izumi directs, and his tone is easy, like it’s everyday he’s directing his underclassman on how to finger open their unit leader. “He can take it.”

Leo’s thighs tremble, and Izumi wraps an arm around him to steady him as Tsukasa finds exactly where he needs to sink a finger in deep. His hand is pressed against Izumi’s, and it feels even more intimate because of it.

“Are you sure--?” Leo is tight just around their fingers, and Tsukasa can’t imagine how he’ll feel with both their cocks wrapped in that heat.

“Suo,” Leo says, breathless, “if you don’t get inside me, I’m kicking you out of Knights.”

Tsukasa flushes, jerking his hand back to himself and taking a breath to steady himself. “Don’t start another rebellion,” he says, a firm chastisement of the most unruly king he’s ever had to deal with in his life.

“Let him sit in your lap,” Izumi directs, and Tsukasa is grateful that Izumi is helpful about it, at least. Izumi usually comes through in a pinch, even if he is – a bit abrasive. “It’ll be easier.”

“Sena,” Leo whines. “ _Suo_.”

Tsukasa likes the way Leo says his name, even if he won’t admit it. He barely has enough time to lean back before Leo is moving forward, invading his space and grabbing Tsukasa’s dick to hold it steady so he can slide down fast enough that it makes Tsukasa’s head spin.

“Ou-sama—“ is all Tsukasa can manage at first. He can’t focus on anything except the sheer feel of it, the heat and the tight crush around his dick. He struggles to breathe, trying not to immediately come inside Leo before he can get a single thrust in.

“You feel good,” Leo says, and it’s lewd but it’s so _Leo_ to keep up a running commentary even when someone is buried inside of his ass. “Ahh, Sena, you too—“

“I’m coming, ou-sama,” Izumi says, leaning up to press a kiss that’s almost out of place in how tender it is. “I’m right behind you.”

Leo lets his eyes fall half-closed, hips shifting minutely on Tsukasa’s dick and clenching down.

“—If you keep doing that, Sena-senpai won’t have time for anything,” Tsukasa says, voice tight. His hands clamp down on Leo’s hips, hard enough that he’s worried he’s going to bruise, but it just makes Leo groan again.

“We’ll have to work on your stamina,” Leo says, breathless, but he relaxes enough that Tsukasa doesn’t feel like he’s about to waste the opportunity to be inside his leader. Tsukasa shivers when he feels Izumi’s fingers slide back inside of Leo – they wind up rubbing against Tsukasa’s dick, too, and he bites down on his lip to try to prevent himself from groaning.

“Bite mine instead,” Leo commands, air and royal, like his voice isn’t out of breath and his cheeks aren’t red. His eyes are wet, pupils blown, and they’re the greenest thing that Tsukasa has ever seen in his life. He only sees them for a moment before Leo is kissing him again, and it’s almost more effort than Tsukasa can manage, to do as he was instructed, to bite down on Leo’s lips with only a hint of actual strength behind it. Leo moans into Tsukasa’s mouth, and Tsukasa swallows down the sound, raising one of his hands up to the back of Leo’s head, to tangle into his hair and hold him there. Leo might be his leader, but if he wants to be taken, then Tsukasa isn’t going to say no.

He can see Ritsu bending Arashi over, out of the corner of his eye; Arashi is moaning loud and clear while Ritsu does something with his tongue that makes Arashi’s thighs quake and his head press against the ground. He can see Izumi’s gaze over Leo’s shoulder, blue eyes crystal clear despite the fact that he has three fingers shoved inside of Leo, nestled against Tsukasa’s cock. He can see _Leo_ , too, damp bangs sticking to his forehead with the sheer exertion of it, flushed pink all the way down his chest, cock proud and beading its interest even as Leo’s hips twitch from the struggle of staying still.

“Almost there, ou-sama,” Izumi promises, but he says the words while making eye contact with Tsukasa, and it’s almost like he’s talking to them both.

“Hurry,” Leo says, and his words are a little slurred, head lolling. Tsukasa leans in to nip at the expanse of his neck on one side and Izumi goes for the other, and when Izumi withdraws his fingers to thrust them back in, Tsukasa takes a breath and follows his lead, pulling his cock just barely out of Leo and pressing back in.

Leo moans like he doesn’t have a single ounce of shame, and Tsukasa does it again, because Leo feels like such a sexual creature that it’s almost vulgar.

“Sena,” Leo says, and the name sounds less like a name and more like a beg. “Sena, you too—I want you both, ah—“

Izumi removes his fingers, and Leo lurches his head forward to press into Tsukasa neck so he can pant, breathe through what they both know is coming.

“Tell me if it hurts,” Izumi says, and his voice is low, quiet, breathed into Leo’s ear. Tsukasa hears it only because of their proximity, and doesn’t respond to it, because that sort of relationship is reserved so strongly for Izumi and Leo that intruding on it would feel almost blasphemous.

“Please,” Leo whines, high in his throat, lips moving against the skin of Tsukasa’s neck. It’s a struggle for Tsukasa to stop moving again, to steady his hips and stop the short thrusts he’d been half-unconsciously making up into Leo. “I love you, I love you, I—“

Leo’s voice breaks off, nothing but a vague vowel sound as Izumi lines up and presses up inside of him. It’s a steady, stretching pressure; Tsukasa can feel him as he slides in, can feel Leo try desperately to relax around something so large that Tsukasa can barely perceive that it will fit.

“Jesus Christ,” mutters Tsukasa for the second time, and it feels like it was an entire lifetime ago that he was touching Arashi. His arms and hands are full of Leo, and Leo is full of him, making desperate whimpering noises into Tsukasa’s neck.

Izumi isn’t unaffected, either. His breath is shaking, and his hands are trembling where they press into Leo’s waist. Tsukasa can _feel_ it, when Izumi is fully buried inside of Leo, hot and hard against Tsukasa. Tsukasa doesn’t know how they’re meant to have any sort of rhythm involved in something like this when there’s two of them, but he also can’t believe they both _fit_ , can’t believe how wide Leo is stretched to accommodate them.

“Leader,” Tsukasa says, leaning his head against Leo’s as he tries to hold onto him, try not to completely let himself go. “I—“

“Move,” Leo says, and his voice cracks. He throws his head back, neck taut as he lets it cascade back onto Izumi’s shoulder, hair sticking to his shoulders. “I want to feel it, I want to feel you—“

“You’ll feel us for days,” Izumi says, but he starts to move just like he’s been commanded, hip jerking. Tsukasa follows suit, cautious for the first half second and then letting his body move. He can’t pull out all the way, not when he doesn’t know how he’d possibly fit back in.

Leo moans, and repeats their names – Sena, over and over again, and then Suo, and then a periodic _both of you_ sprinkled in.

Leo lifts his hips. His timing is all off, but it’s hard to align three people to work at the same time, so he just raises up, thighs shaking where he has them pressed against Tsukasa, and then drops back down. His entire body jerks with the movement, everything making small spasms, and Tsukasa doesn’t think Leo has ever looked so attractive as he does right now, thin trail of drool from the corner of his mouth and all.

“Suo,” Leo moans, the way he says Tsukasa’s name absolutely vulgar, and Tsukasa reaches forward with a hand that shakes more than he’d like to wrap his fingers around Leo’s dick.

There’s an attempt at rhythm, from the three of them – Izumi has his eyes shut tight, forehead pressed into the back of Leo’s neck, and Leo lets out quiet, panting _ha_ noises everytime he lowers himself back down onto their cocks. Tsukasa lets himself go along with the flow, giving up on trying to consciously time something so erratic and working on just feeling it.

This is going to ruin him. He can’t imagine having sex with anyone else but his unit, now, which is probably a problem, but it’s hard to see it as that when he can feel Leo’s cock throb in his hand, when his fingertips are sticky as they slide down the length of the shift.

If there’s a next time, maybe Tsukasa will last longer. He’d like to. He’d like to push Leo down and make proper love to him, feel every sharp inhale in his chest and hear Leo’s laughter in his ears. Right now, there’s just the sound of their breathing, of Leo’s gasps that indicate he’s too far gone to even moan when Tsukasa finally feels himself cresting to the top.

“Ou-sama—“

“Shit,” Izumi curses, and moves that much more freely with the added lubrication of Tsukasa’s come inside of Leo. It’s almost like a domino effect – Tsukasa squeezes Leo a little too tightly when he comes, fingers going tighter than he meant for them too, and Leo gives another broken moan before he comes. The automatic clenching does Izumi in, and it’s almost painful on Tsukasa’s overstimulated cock.

Tsukasa pulls out, slowly, and Leo makes a protesting whine when he does.

“You feel so good inside,” Leo says, tongue not quite cooperative enough to make any of the syllables as sharp as they should be.

“You’re not going to be able to dance for days,” Izumi says, pulling Leo up and off his dick with a quiet hiss.

“Don’t care, don’t care,” Leo says, fingers twitching in what would probably be a hand wave if he wasn’t so exhausted. “It’ll just remind me of you, mmm.”

Tsukasa can’t even manage words. He doesn’t think he should be expected to, when over the course of an hour he went from more or less a virgin to having back to back orgasms in the presence of four other men. Rather than even try, he just lays back against the floor, flops his arm over his face, and tries to regain control over his breathing.

“Now you’re officially in Knights,” Leo says, letting himself drop down next to Tsukasa, Izumi following a second later with his arm wrapped securely around Leo’s waist.

“I wasn’t before?” Tsukasa asks, incredulous.

“You were definitely in _a_ Knight,” Izumi says, fingers trailing up and down Leo’s stomach in a slow, lazy pattern.

There’s a snort of laughter from Ritsu, who Tsukasa can’t quite see.

“I’m glad that we can all agree that Tsukasa-chan is _officially_ part of our unit, but does anyone else need a shower?”

“Naru, I’ve got some wipes in my bag…”

Izumi rolls his eyes. “That’s definitely not enough.”

“I,” Tsukasa says, abruptly, not quite sure where the words are coming from as they rapidly bypass his brain, “have a really big bath, at my house.”

Silence meets these words, and he removes his arm from over his eyes to peek out at his four unit mates as they look at him with various degrees of reactions ranging from interest (Arashi) to exhausted (Leo).

“If you wanted to come over,” Tsukasa finishes, a little lamely.

“You had me at ‘private bath’,” Arashi says, slowly sitting up with the weight of Ritsu perched on his shoulder.

“Suo,” Leo says, leaning up to press his face against Tsukasa’s, eyelashes fluttering against Tsukasa’s cheeks, “I _love_ you.”

Tsukasa opens his mouth.

“So carry me there! I definitely can’t walk, you were too rough!”

“Wh -- _ou-sama_!” Tsukasa’s indignation meets only laughter, and the blush on his cheeks only raises when Leo rubs against him like a contented cat instead of the king he’s meant to be.

Tsukasa realizes, with some degree of exasperation, that whether Leo is a cat or a king, he’ll do just about anything for him. Including carrying him home.

**Author's Note:**

> "rei, did you just write 9,000 words of knights having an orgy?"
> 
> yeah i did. i told one of my best friends if she admitted she was KnightsP i'd write her an orgy in which tsukasa topped leo, and then she spent two weeks crying while tiering during monochrome, so.
> 
> here it is, the promised Knights orgy. i really didn't edit this as well as i should have and i'm sorry, I REALLY HOPE I KEPT THE NICKNAMES RIGHT.


End file.
